<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was you all along. by JessieHarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041691">It was you all along.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieHarkness/pseuds/JessieHarkness'>JessieHarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Original Character(s), Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieHarkness/pseuds/JessieHarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Harkness/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I don’t remember exactly when I first saw her. Maybe she was always there, and I wasn’t paying attention. Agnes is one of those people that you see and wanna be friends with right away. I’m not sure about her last name, or where exactly she lives, but I always catch her walking down the street, smiling and nodding while she goes. Her slightly curly hair perfectly framing her face, the impeccable clothes... She was just so adorable. I wish I had the guts to invite that woman in for a chat, a coffee, or anything that would allow me to get to know her. But I was fine just watching her from my window now and then. It was harmless and she never looked back.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When I woke up, the sky was already dark and I was feeling kinda cold with my pretty wrinkled dress. I slept on the couch while watching tv. There was a Lucille Ball special that kept me up every night. Well, most of the nights, apparently.  The doorbell rang and I got up slowly, kinda dizzy. The mirror next to my wall showed me that I was still wearing an apron, but the dress underneath was so ruined that I decided to keep it to answer the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adorable Agnes was on the other side. She smiled and waved at me, with those thin and elegant fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, sweetie!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi!", I replied, and she blinked "Uh, can I... help you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, please!" she said in a really loud voice while getting inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She waited for me to close the door so she could speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I was just wondering if you could lend me some supplies, you know, for dinner? My friend is having a last-minute occasion, every shop is closed and I have no time to do what I usually do in those situations", she did a delicate movement with her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I felt so vulnerable. One thing was to observe this woman while she was a sidewalk away, another was having her right in my living room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sure, sure! What do you...", she got a piece of paper from inside her cleavage before I could finish my sentence, and gave it to me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those “supplies” included a considerably large pan and several basic condiments and ingredients, so it made me think that her friend had just moved in. I got everything she needed while she stared at me along the process.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, you’re such a doll! Thank you, gal!", she pointed at one of the pineapples standing on the fruit bowl. "Would you mind?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, not at all!", I grabbed it and put it inside one of the bags that she was carrying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, that’s it! I’ll bring everything back in a snap!", she said with a smirk, looking at me before going out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And she left. I was mesmerized. She was so charming that I wouldn’t care if she took the whole house with her. I’d gladly give her my key.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I took a shower and tried to process what had happened, sitting on my porch with a glass of wine. I lost track of the time while looking at… nothing. Nothing ever happened on that side of Westview and I was used to it. Sometimes the silence can be a blessing, but when you get quiet most of the time, it’s just lonely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly I heard footsteps and wasn’t so alone anymore. Agnes was across the street, walking fast and empty-handed. Usually, I wouldn’t say anything. I’d be quiet, watching her go like I always did. But that wasn’t an option anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How was it?", I asked, looking at her and pouring more wine into my glass, feeling incredibly brave for even starting a conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stopped and squinted her eyes, trying to imagine if I was really talking to her, I guess. It was pretty late, most of my neighbors were asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, hello!", she smiled and came in my direction, looking a little bit surprised. "I think it went well, yes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You think?", I said, looking up at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, it was a… private dinner, if you know what I mean", her voice pitched and I realized what she meant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good for her, then!", I raised my glass pretending to toast. "Want some?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes froze again, but for a split second. By her look, I could affirm she was deciding if that was a good idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then she sat by my side, fixing her dress around her. When I was about to get up to bring her another glass, she gently pressed one of my legs and grabbed the bottle that was right behind me, her eyes locked on mine. I had no idea her eyes were that blue from up close. She laughed at my reaction (which was perplexed and completely down on my knees) and drank it up. We just stood there, drinking in the silence and looking at nothing.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Last night could as well be a dream. Me and Agnes drinking wine, in silence, just staring at the sky in that quiet street. After we finished that bottle, she told me about a charity event that would happen the next morning, before getting up and waving a quick ” bye-bye”. Was she inviting me? </p><p>Sure thing.</p><p>  She didn’t give me an address, tho. But it was Westville. I could drive for a while and stop when I spotted a bunch of folks around one big stage. Maybe she knew that I wouldn’t need too many details to get there. So I dressed up in a really nice dress, got the car keys, and went to my garage, really excited about the possibility of seeing her again. </p><p>  I got in the car, sat there, and… nothing. Keys in my hand, feet on the pedal. I had no idea of what to do next. People have those “blanks” sometimes, forgetting your ID or phone number. But forgetting how to drive? My head was pounding with the effort. I turned the keys to start the car and grabbed the steering wheel, feeling dizzy again. When I was about to give up, Agnes showed up right by my door and I got so scared that I honked. Right at her face. She took some steps back and I closed my eyes, wishing I could crawl inside the trunk and stay there. </p><p>"Opsie", she said, laughing. </p><p>"Hey", my voice was barely a whisper. I turned the key again, turning off the car. "I don’t know what happened, I just…" </p><p>"Are you heading up to the show?"</p><p>"I was trying to, but…" </p><p>"Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I can walk you there. It’s not that far!"</p><p>  Agnes opened my door and I hopped off. She kept looking at me when we were outside as if waiting for me to pass out or something, but whatever happened in my garage ended as we walked side by side down the street. People passed by shouting “For the children!” and we would respond with smiles and claps. She told me that it was the reason for this main event: to gather funds for the local kids. </p><p>  When we got there, I realized I wasn’t so wrong. They had a big stage, after all. And some tables, and chairs… I just thought more people would be there. </p><p>"Ok, you can sit right here!" Agnes said, taking me to a place in the back.</p><p>"Won’t you sit by me?", I asked, protecting my eyes from the sun while looking at her.</p><p>"Oh, I’m part of the committee. Our places are up there", she pointed to some chairs a little ahead.  </p><p>I nodded, trying to hide my disappointment.</p><p>Her eyebrows did something… else. She stared at me as if she was trying to understand my reaction. I looked right back at her. Not sure if it took seconds or hours for one of us to look away.</p><p>"I have to check on a few details", she smiled, but her eyes didn’t follow her lips. "Hope you like the show, dear!" </p><p>  The show was pretty good, actually. Some people dancing and singing... One of the couples did magic tricks and funny jokes. The husband was hilarious! I even forgot a little bit about being pulled aside by Agnes. Maybe it was just my needy self trying to find something meaningful, some spark, where clearly there was none. </p><p>  We shouted “For the children” a few more times and at the end of the show I got up, ignoring all those happy perfect people marching along my way. Agnes wasn’t anywhere to be found, so I decided to walk on my own. It took me so much more time to go back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My curtains were shut so I wouldn’t be tempted to wait for her to pass by. I soon realized that Agnes had nothing to do with all those mixed feelings. She was known for being friendly and I just misunderstood her. I’d get over it. Lights off, Carpenters playing on the radio, a bathtub filled with hot water waiting for me… how I needed that.</p><p>  I was on my way to the bathroom when Karen Carpenter’s voice faded. I tried the light switch, but nothing happened. Out of power. Great. Usually, when something like that happens, all the neighbors gather around and complain about it until someone comes to fix it, but there was no one else outside. I got out to check and there was a small commotion way ahead, kinda far from where I was. I decided to knock on some doors nearby, looking for help or maybe a little bit of information about what was going on. I didn’t actually know anyone, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.</p><p>  My first attempt was at the house right in front of mine. I could see a man and a woman, both sitting in front of the tv, focused. I waved, but they didn’t seem to notice. So I turned around, trying to find another angle to get some attention when I glanced at their tv. It was off, just like mine. But why would they keep looking at an empty screen? I felt weird, staring at that scene as if I knew something was wrong. </p><p>  Suddenly I heard a really loud noise, and lots of pipes imploded, watering everything around. Those two sitting on the couch didn’t seem to realize what was happening. Even while getting all soaked, they stood still, like blinking statues. I felt the urge to run. </p><p>  I opened my door and, even knowing what I could find, it scared the hell out of me. My kitchen was all wet, so were my living room and the bathroom upstairs. I felt my hair glued to my face while I fought to close the water supply, and after I did, it looked like I had gone for a swim. I sat on the floor, exhausted. Too much for a “me-time”, I guess. </p><p>  I have no idea of how much time I just sat there, on the wet floor, thinking how crazy all of that was and how would I clean that up, before I heard the sound of a bell right in my front door. It was Agnes. And, of course, she looked like out of a magazine, with her bicycle and flowers in a tiny basket.  </p><p>"How are you all dry and perfect?" I said, leaning my head on the door jamb, smiling a little. </p><p>"I wasn’t at home," she said, getting off her bike. "I came to check on you. Are you okay?"</p><p>  I looked down so she wouldn’t see me blush like an idiot, and nodded. I wasn’t hurt, at least. But I had that pain inside my head again, trying to make some sense out of those last minutes. Some neighbors finally got out of their houses, also wet, holding brooms squeegees. Maybe a little late for that, huh? </p><p>  Agnes was looking above my shoulder, maybe trying to get a peek of the mess inside, when what seemed a flash of red lightning came across us. One of those “if you blink, you’ll miss it” situations. Only I didn’t blink. </p><p>"Have you seen that?" I glanced at Agnes and then at the end of the street, trying to find any clue of what the hell was that. </p><p>  She looked up, and then at me again, confusion in her eyes.</p><p>"This light! This red light that just happened!" </p><p>"Oh, you mean the fireworks?" she asked, looking so deep in my eyes that I forgot for a second what I was talking about. I shook my head a little.</p><p>"Those were not… were they? Fireworks?"</p><p>  Like magic, we heard some more blastings right behind us, and beautiful sparks of fire burned in the sky. I took a deep breath. Maybe I just needed to lay down. Agnes looked at me with a pitty semblance, clearly, she thought the same. </p><p>"What was that about?" I shivered, feeling cold.</p><p>"Well, maybe they’re checking if everything is settled", she said, getting back on her bicycle.  </p><p>"Settled for what?"</p><p>"Halloween is coming, babe."</p><p>  She looked back at me, smiling. I trembled again, but the cold had nothing to do with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  I was feeling like hell. I swept the whole house on the day before, but there was so much more to be done. I knew that the moment I got up, I’d have to clean everything. For real, this time. So it took me so much energy to get out of bed when I heard some knocking on my door.</p><p>"It’s me, Agnes!", she shouted. "I'm here to help you!"</p><p>"It's always open!", I shouted back from the top of the stairs.</p><p>She got inside, holding a box of soap, with a bag hanging in one of her arms.</p><p>"What time is it?", I asked, glancing at the round clock in my kitchen wall.</p><p>"Early!", she replied, placing her bag on my couch. "I’ll have to swing by my friend’s house after this, she needs some help too, so..."</p><p>"Aren’t you a lifesaver? Just walking around, helping people!", I said, teasing her. </p><p>She giggled, looking down.   </p><p>  Agnes was wearing some pretty cute and colorful gym clothes, her perfect hair tied up in a knot, lots of curls trying to escape. I was in my nightshirt and shorts, so yeah, I went back to my room pretending this wasn’t actually a big thing. She went there to help me. Nothing else. There was absolutely no reason to change into my best leggings and my cutest top before getting down. But I did it anyway. </p><p>  I handed her a bucket full of water, and she threw some soap inside.</p><p>"Don’t you have any music?", she asked, pointing at my radio. </p><p>"Yes, I do.", I replied. "Be my guest". </p><p>  She pressed play to whatever cassette was inside while I went to the laundry to pick up more water.  </p><p>  When I came back, the floor was all bubbles and foam. Agnes was rubbing as if her life depended on that. I made my way to the kitchen to do the same when she intercepted me.</p><p>"Oh my God, I love this song!"</p><p>  I heard the voice of Morten Harket singing about talking away and shying away. </p><p>"Yeah, it's great!", I replied, looking at her. </p><p>  She stretched out her hand, with a devilish smile on her face. </p><p>"No way. The floor is too slippery!"</p><p>  Her impatient fingers just moved a bit, inviting me again. </p><p>   So I grabbed her hand. </p><p>  She pulled me so I would be really close to her, and started to move her hips. I did the same, laughing so hard I could feel my cheeks turning red. Agnes moved her feet, sliding and singing along the radio. I did the same, almost slipping at every step. For a while, all we could hear was the sound of giggles, water splashing, and the promise that we’d be gone in a day or two, sung by us at the top of our lungs. I was out of air when the music stopped, and so was she. </p><p>  I couldn’t remember being that happy in a long, long time. And Agnes...  It’s incredible how much a good smile can do. She looked prettier than ever and I was done with the whole “I hope she doesn’t realize how much I like her” or “I won’t stare, otherwise she’ll know”. She looked back at me, still giggling, and walked towards the stairs to sit down for a bit. I was right behind her when my feet slipped and I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable fall that I actually predicted. And I fell. Into a chair. </p><p>  Agnes was by the staircase, standing still, one of her hands frozen in the air. </p><p>"Are you okay?", she asked, getting closer.</p><p>"Yes, I… what just happened?"</p><p>"Well, you slippered", she said, placing her hands on her waist "And now I think we should finish this so I won’t be the next."</p><p>She seemed a little bit irritated, but that could be only my mind pulling me tricks. It wouldn’t be the first time.</p><p>"Yeah, but this wasn’t here. Was it?", I got up, trying to remember. </p><p>"Well, I had no idea your furniture could move", she realized how confused I was. "It was right there all the time, honey. I think you’re too tired."</p><p>  In fact, I really was.</p><p>  As soon as we finished, she got her things in a hurry so she could rush home before getting to her friend’s house. I reached her on the way out. </p><p>"Thank you, Agnes. This meant a lot to me", she tried to smile, but I’ve seen her real smile. That wasn’t even close.</p><p>"It was nothing", she said moving up her shoulders. "No big deal."</p><p>  Somehow, I felt the need to apologize. But how? “I’m sorry I’m so clumsy and ruined our moment?”. Was that even a moment? </p><p>"I’ll call you tomorrow morning", she said before I could think of anything else to say. "Now get some rest, will you?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>And just like that everything went back to normal. The awkwardness between us was gone. </p><p>She blew a kiss in the air before going away.</p><p>I wished that I could actually catch it and keep it with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The phone rang and I was pretty sure who it would be before I even picked it up. </p><p>"So, when you say early, you really mean it, don’t you?", I said, with my eyes still closed. </p><p>"Well, I assumed you’d be up already", Agnes replied and I knew she was smiling just by the tone in her voice.</p><p>"You don’t know me at all", I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "So, what's up?" </p><p>"I also assume you don’t have any plans for today, so I’m inviting you to some trick or treating."</p><p>I got the calendar right next to my bed. October 31st. </p><p>"Oh, I see. Agnes, dear. I’m so freakin tired these days."</p><p>"Well, I think you need to live a little", I heard a door closing on her side of the line. </p><p>"I don’t even have a costume, and I’m not sure if there’s time to buy one..."</p><p>"Well, then he’s late." </p><p>"Who's late?", I asked when my doorbell rang. "Agnes, who’s at my door?" </p><p>  She giggled. </p><p>"See you at eight. Don’t you dare keep me waiting."</p><p>Dennis, the mailman, was right at my doorstep. </p><p>"Do you guys always work that early?", I yawned while signing the paper he gave me.</p><p>"Well, don’t shoot me!", he raised his hands - "I’m just…" </p><p>"The messenger. Yeah, I’m familiar with that quote." </p><p>  He handed me a package before running back to the van. </p><p> It was a big silver box with a purple bow on it. I opened it and found the most beautiful dress inside. It was all white, and I could see some tiny crystals attached to it. When I turned it in front of the light, they twinkled in so many different ways. It ended right above my knees, and I had the perfect heels for that. When I was about to go upstairs and try it on, I realized that there was one more thing inside the box. </p><p>  Wings. Translucent and… magical. So it was a fairy costume. I took them out and boy, they were big. That’s why the box was almost double the dress size. How on earth had Agnes found that on such short notice? Or maybe… she kept that for a while? And was waiting to give it to me? </p><p>  Just like that the fatigue was gone. </p><p>  It took me hours to get ready, but it totally paid off. My hair was all curly and I had some glitter in my eyes. My makeup was all white and silver, except for my red lips. I was deciding either to take a purse or not when someone honked in front of my house. The wings were already attached to my dress (which took me forever to do it on my own), and they kinda flapped around me in a lovely way. </p><p>  Agnes was inside her car, in a full witch costume, with a hat and a wig. Her mouth dropped a little bit when she saw me.  </p><p>"You look amazing!!", she said, while I closed the door behind me. </p><p>"You too", I said, opening the car’s door. I struggled a little bit to get inside with those wings, but I refused to take them off. "So, do you really think people are gonna give us candy? I mean, I don’t think we’re young enough for this." </p><p>  She grabbed a bag full of sweets from inside the glove compartment and gave it to me. </p><p>"I’ve got the treats!", she started the car.</p><p>"Which takes us to the tricking", I replied, biting a tiny piece of chocolate. "So, where you’re taking me?"</p><p>"I thought that maybe we could escape this town for a while. What do you think?" </p><p>She actually waited for me to answer.</p><p>"Drive!",  I said, getting my seatbelt on. She did. </p><p>  I couldn’t help looking at her while she drove. The way she’d look at one side and then to another, before going through the next street corner, squinting her eyes and biting her lower lip… </p><p>"So, how long do you live here?", she asked me, still looking ahead. </p><p>"Well, since I can remember", I replied, looking at her. </p><p>"No family, then?"</p><p>"No one close...", I said, sighing. </p><p>"Don’t you have any friends? Anyone?"</p><p>"I’ve been alone for a very long time", I suddenly felt really sad.  And I had no idea of why my eyes were tearing up.</p><p>"You’re a lovely girl", she looked at me while saying that. "I’m pretty sure you could make lots of friends if you try." </p><p>"I don’t feel like trying." </p><p>  She stopped the car right after we passed through Ellis Avenue. </p><p>"Why did we stop?", I looked around, but there was nothing to see. The lights were out in every single house. </p><p>"Why did you keep looking for me from your window?", she said, turning her whole body to look at me. </p><p>    She was, again, expecting an answer. But I didn’t have one.</p><p>"I wanted to be friends with you", I said, my eyes unable to reach hers. </p><p>"But why? You don’t even know me."</p><p>She seemed to be accusing me of something.</p><p>"What are you trying to say?", I took my seatbelt off, so I could also turn to face her. My patience was all gone. "Tell me what’s wrong! One minute you treat me just fine, and then…" </p><p>Agnes gently touched my face. I stopped talking. </p><p>"What makes you so different?", she whispered, more to herself than for me.</p><p>She moved her hand from my cheek to the back of my neck. I shivered with her touch and closed my eyes for a second. Enough time for her to let me go. </p><p>"I need to... think!", she said, getting out of her car. Something between screaming and shushing. "Please, stay inside. Ok? Stay in. I’ll be right back." </p><p>  Agnes took off her witch hat and tossed it on the ground. She seemed mad and confused. Nothing about her even resembled that lovely neighbor I once knew. </p><p>  I opened the door and stepped out. No way in hell I'd watch her freak out like that and do nothing. I was on my way to her when something else got my attention. It was like a glitch right in the middle of the sky. I looked again, to be sure. Without even realizing it, I kept walking towards that strange thing that reminded me of a TV with a bad signal. The closer I got, the more I could see. The details were… so weird. Like a bubble. But with some kind of energy around it. It made me wanna touch it, so I lifted one of my fingers and, feeling kinda foolish, pressed against whatever it was. I felt a little shock, but it didn't hurt.</p><p>What if I tried to cross it?</p><p>"DON’T MOVE!"</p><p>  My whole body went cold. I tried to turn my head but I couldn’t move a muscle. My finger still in the air, my eyes locked on that energy field right in front of me. If I could speak, I’d have shouted. But my voice was trapped inside my throat. </p><p>  Her hands burned my waist when she touched me from behind. I knew it was Agnes because there was no one else in there. </p><p>"Trust me", she whispered again, right into my ears.  </p><p>  She held me tighter while my body just collapsed on top of hers. We both fell to the ground. My voice was back, but I was speechless. She pulled me away from where we fell, just trying to get me as far as she could from the glitch. Then we heard it before it actually happened. A blast. The barrier got bigger, swallowing houses, cars, and people. Agnes held me, and I kept my head down on her shoulder, with my eyes closed. There was so much wind, I could feel her hair whipping my body while she kept both of her arms around me. Protecting me from whatever was happening. It ended as suddenly as it started. We stood there for a few more seconds before she made me look at her. I didn’t want to.</p><p>"Hey. HEY!", she insisted when I tried to look away. "We need to get out of here." </p><p>She got up, taking me with her to the car. I had glitter all over my face, and her hair was all tangled. </p><p>"You don’t need to be afraid", she said when we got inside. "I’m not gonna hurt you."</p><p>"Agnes… ", I tried to tell her that I wasn’t afraid, but I simply asked, "Where are you taking me?"</p><p>"It's time to set you free", she replied, speeding up. </p><p>That made no sense to me, but I buckled up.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The minute we left the car, she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside a house. I had no time to ask anything, it felt like we were running from something. Or maybe from someone. We went down the stairs skipping a few steps until we reached a dark corridor. I couldn’t see anything but she knew exactly where to go, and I just followed her. Finally, we went through a huge door made of stone, which she closed right after we got inside. She stood there for a while and I walked away, mesmerized.</p><p>   I’ve never seen that many books before. Several were open in a table that was also made of stone. The room smelled like a thousand candles, and there were all kinds of glass containers on the walls and a few on the floor. The little light that we had in there was all due to some torches that were still lit, and I could see lots of curtains hanging around, maybe separating that room from other spaces. I searched for Agnes, but she wasn’t by the door anymore. </p><p>"Ask me", she said, in a calm voice, right by my side. I took a deep breath. </p><p>"When I couldn’t move", I said, not looking at her. "Was it you? You did that?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"That force field. That blast…"</p><p>"I know about that as much as you do." She said, walking towards me. "So you have no idea of who I am?"</p><p>"I thought I knew.", I said, feeling kinda hurt. </p><p>I mean, a few days before, I’d say that I totally knew her. In fact, that I might as well be in love with her. The girl that danced with me on a slippery floor, singing songs and giving me wings. </p><p>But now? I had no idea. </p><p>She took a few steps on my way. I stood still, not saying a word. All I did was watch her getting closer and closed my eyes. </p><p>"I’m not gonna hurt you", she whispered, now holding my face with both of her cold hands. "But I wanna show you." </p><p>  Everything was purple for a second. </p><p>  When I opened my eyes, I was alone in a beautiful field. It took me some time to realize that it wasn’t a dream. I heard someone giggling and followed that sound. </p><p>  Two girls were sitting by a really tall tree, laughing. One of them had pale white skin and a hair so golden that would make the sun jealous, perfectly braided. The other one was, as I presumed, a younger version of Agnes. None of them noticed me.</p><p>"Lucia, stop it!", young Agnes said, her cheeks getting bright red while she snorted. "I can’t breathe!"</p><p>"I swear it happened just like that, Agatha!", the other girl, which now I knew was named Lucia, kept gesturing with her hand.</p><p>  “Agatha?” I asked myself, before glancing at the kids in front of me.</p><p>  They stood there in silence for a moment, before another memory came up. Same field, same tree. Lucia was now holding a red rose in front of... Agatha. She had nothing to give in return, so with a quick gesture, a lily just materialized in her delicate hands. They exchanged their flowers, smiling at each other and walking side by side.  </p><p>  The girls faded just like magic, and suddenly I was somewhere else. A room, filled with books and a small wooden bed. Agatha was asleep, and even knowing that she couldn’t see or hear me, I tried to be as quiet as possible. When she got up, I followed her. Now she was a little bit older, I realized, and was on her way to go outside. We were in some sort of castle, and lots of women passed by us, all nodding and carrying the most peculiar things. We walked through a village really fast, and if it wasn’t inside my head I didn’t know if I’d be able to keep it up. I was pretty sure she had walked this path so many times before. There was the tree again, the only one in the whole field. Lucia was lying under it but in an awfully weird position. Her arms and legs spread as she had just… fallen.</p><p>  Agatha called her, but she didn’t move. She did it again, her voice breaking. I stood right next to her when she kneeled and noticed a small river of blood lying behind Lucia’s head. Her legs gave out and she fell, tears bursting from her eyes. The sound that came out of her was the saddest thing I have ever heard.</p><p> She looked up, fighting the tears off. There was a beautiful white flower on the top of that tree. Lucia must have been trying to reach it when it happened. </p><p>  Agatha ran back to the castle. She needed help and knew exactly where to go, her heart pounding with despair. She thought about getting inside that forbidden room so many times. Only older and wise witches, like her mother, could access that library. None of the younger girls was allowed to even pass by the door, so she never even tried. But when her hands touched the knob, it simply opened. She got in. Her eyes were wide open when she entered that dark room and all the candles just lit up, leading her way. She was searching for something, anything that would bring her Lucia back. Suddenly she glanced at one of the books. It was glowing. Agatha seemed surprised, but there was no time for that. She grabbed the book and instead of running, she waved both of her hands around her, and just like that, we got into the field again. One last time. </p><p>  She sat down and, real gentle, placed Lucia’s head on her lap. Agatha tried to open that book, but nothing happened. She tried again, putting some strength into it. Nada. So stupid. How would she, such a younger witch, open a forbidden book? </p><p>  She looked at her lover’s face, staring at those closed eyes that would never glance at her again. Those cold hands that she'd never be able to hold. A few drops started to fall from the sky, the blue turning into black really fast. It was raining, and she didn’t even realize it. The leaves on the tree just slowly twirled and fell, leaving nothing but twigs. Agatha wasn’t just sad anymore. She was furious. Her eyes locked on the book, the only thing that could save them both. Lucia… and herself. She reached her finger and tried to touch it one more time. </p><p>  The book opened right in front of her, on a page that had something written in big red letters: “Producat eam”. “Bring them up” she whispered. She held it with one hand, fighting against all the wind around her. With the other, she touched Lucia’s forehead, enchanting the words in an urgent and deep voice. </p><p> When out of nowhere a woman approached her. </p><p>"AGATHA!", the woman shouted. "Stop that immediately!"</p><p>  Agatha kept enchanting, her voice getting weaker as if she couldn’t breathe to say another word. Suddenly she was surrounded by lots of people. Lots of women. All of them staring at her with furious eyes. All their hands turned in her direction at once, and she got her own hands around her throat. Her voice was gone. </p><p>  She mouthed “please” and “mother”, looking down at Lucia with tears in her eyes, but she never had a chance. “Forbidden!”, one of them screamed. “You knew it was forbidden!”</p><p>  And then I just saw flashes of memories. Agatha begging to be spared, fighting while being dragged to a big torch, promising to be good. Terrified, before the blue light rays became purple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I blinked a few times. She was staring at me with her hand in her chin, waiting for my reaction.</p><p>"Agatha", I’ve said, realizing that was the first time I called her by her real name. "I’m so sorry… I had no idea."</p><p>"Well", she replied. "Now you know. And don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. None of this is."</p><p>  I wanted to talk about what I saw. Ask her how she escaped from all those witches. But I didn’t want to push her. She told me all of that by her own will, so I’d just wait. Maybe one day she’d trust me enough to tell me the whole story.   </p><p>"How did you end up here?", I asked, instead.</p><p>She bit one of her fingernails, choosing the right words.</p><p>"I felt this huge source of magic and I just needed to figure out how she’s doing this. How she conquered what I tried to do a lifetime ago."</p><p>  I kept staring at her, so confused. Who was doing what, exactly? She noticed how lost I was.</p><p>"I’m gonna cut the wire. Wanda won’t have any power over you", she said, getting closer to me. "And you’ll have all your memories back." </p><p>  I nodded while she slowly made her way to me.</p><p>"I’m pretty sure she did this", she pointed at me and then at her "To make me weaker. She must know who I am, so she just… wanted to distract me, somehow."</p><p>  We were face to face, now. I searched for that young, sensitive girl I just saw in her memories in those hard features in front of me. And I did. She was still there.</p><p>"Agatha", I said, breathing heavily. "I don’t think someone did this. The way I feel about you..." </p><p>She placed one of her fingers on my lips. We stood there for a second, in silence, just staring at each other.</p><p>"This is hard for me too", she whispered, gently touching my face. "It’s been so long since someone looked at me this way."</p><p>I could swear that her eyes teared up a little when she stretched her other hand and purple light emerged from it. </p><p>Everything came back really fast. The memory of me, way younger, packing a bag with clothes while someone kept banging on the door. </p><p>"I told you, girl. I don’t like this but we had a deal, ok? You gotta leave."</p><p>  It was Regina. I lived in her tiny house for a while, after my dad kicked me out. Coming out was hard enough when I thought he’d just be sad or confused. But he got furious and I just realized how bad the idea was when he shouted those infamous words at me. Sinner, shame, hell. The whole package. I had lost my mom years before, but in some awful way, that was so much worse. Since then, I kept jumping from house to house, job to job, doing my best to survive. I moved a few times, and Regina was my most recent roommate. Until I got fired and was unable to pay the rent for the last months. We were never friends, barely spoke to each other, but I couldn’t blame her.</p><p>  I grabbed the keys and opened the door, holding the bag on my shoulder, ready to leave. But she wasn’t there. I searched for her in the living room and looked down on the stairs. Nothing. When I was about to text her, I heard a crash. Crashes. All the cars in the city collapsing all at once. I ran to my window and saw a guy getting out of the vehicle trying to reach his phone, scared as hell. But he never touched the mobile. His hands simply dematerialize in front of him and soon his body did too.  </p><p> I was shaking like crazy, and it took me forever to find the remote and turn on the tv. All the reporters kept telling us to stay inside while showing some images of chaos. “Please, stay inside until you can. It’s not safe and we don’t know what’s happening. People are vanishing and we don’t know the cause!”. I felt the urge to run through the street and speak to someone, anyone, just to be sure that I wasn’t crazy. Instead, I followed their instructions. I stood there after the energy went out, as long as I could… but when the food ran out, it was time to leave.</p><p>  I found some empty places along my way and survived as I could with what was left behind. Life kept going. I have no idea of how much I had to walk until I got to Westview, a tiny city that welcomed anyone willing to work in exchange for a roof and food. </p><p>"You can choose any of the empty ones", this woman named Sarah told me, pointing at some houses in the neighborhood, as soon as I decided to stay. "We’ll be happy to have you here." </p><p>  I lived there all by myself, refusing to do anything besides working or watching some old DVDs. I embraced the loneliness because it was nothing compared to the fear of losing someone you love. I’ve been there before and I didn’t want to go back to that place. Years passed by. People got used to what had happened, no one was waiting for their loved ones to get back anymore.  </p><p>  But one day, they did. All of sudden. I woke up and saw tons of people celebrating on the streets. Lots of hugs, kisses, and tears. I asked myself what would happen now, so many years after what people called “the snap”. Maybe it was time to finally let my guard down. I was dying to just go outside and feel a little bit of all that happiness. It was hard, after being alone for such a long time. It took me weeks to finally find the courage.</p><p>  I opened my windows, watching the sunlight illuminate my living room, and stood there, looking and waving at some people that passed by as if I was just meeting them for the first time. It felt… amazing. Everything was getting back to normal and I wasn’t scared of an imminent apocalypse anymore. I was about to leave the house when the red blast happened. It took only a second. A blink.</p><p>  She was the first person I saw, walking on the streets, a big wide smile on her face. Everything was wrong, somehow. The clothes, people and houses…and I knew that, in some deep corner of my mind. But she was just about right. You know when it feels like someone was always there, but only now you were paying attention?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I felt like I spent several minutes just remembering everything. For Agatha, it took only a second. I smiled at her, widely. She kept looking at me, waiting for something else. Expecting all that happiness to go away. Her eyes showed how confused she was, so I took her hand and guided it to my pounding heart because it was the best way to let her know that no one else was responsible for my feelings. No one but me.</p><p>  Her eyes got bigger and her mouth dropped for a second, as she realized what I was trying to say. </p><p>"It was you", she was smiling. "It was you all along."</p><p>She pushed me away a little bit, and I could swear it was against her own will. Only then did I realize how close we were before. </p><p>"I’m not a hero. I’m the villain here."</p><p>"I don’t care", I moved forward again. </p><p>"Loving someone like me", she said, her voice breaking as I got closer. "It comes with a price." </p><p>I stood right in front of her, so close that I could feel the warmth of her chest, the beating of her heart pacing with mine. </p><p>"It’s not like we have a choice."</p><p>  She held me by my waist and I felt her hands burning me through the light dress fabric. Agatha placed one of her hands on the back of my head, looking me in the eyes as if she was asking me permission. I didn't have to say a word. </p><p>  When she kissed me, it was like that was the only right way to kiss someone. We got breathless because neither of us wanted to stop. Her lips tasted like our very first glass of wine and I was willing to get drunk on that. She turned me on my back and I felt lighter when she carefully placed my wings on the floor before her hands could reach the satin ribbon on the back of my dress. </p><p>"When I got this for you", she whispered in my ears, making me shiver. "I thought about doing this. So. Many. Times."</p><p>  My dress was on the floor. I felt vulnerable. She looked at me while undressing herself from the complicated witch costume she was wearing, biting her lips when it finally came off. Everything was happening in slow motion for me. She was a goddess and I felt the<em> urge</em> to worship her. She was smiling, that smirk that I loved. I held both sides of her face while kissing her again, in a more urgent way. My eyes were closed but I could feel something going on around us. </p><p>  She had one of her hands up, slightly moving her fingers. All the curtains were flying and turning, and one of the stone tables near us was now looking like a bed, with blankets and sheets made of what once were hangings.   </p><p>"Nice trick", I said, our lips still touching. </p><p>  Agatha looked at me with fire in her eyes, a devilish smile on her face. She lifted me in our improvised bed, kissing every part of my body that she could reach, and I did the same to her, moaning unintentionally when she touched the warmth between my legs. We lied down and she got on top of me, way less gentle than before.</p><p>  I grabbed her breasts while her fingers danced inside of me, both of us feeling eager for more. She threw her head back, the pale skin getting slightly red. I turned her around and held each side of her thighs. I could feel her hands pulling and pushing my hair as she guided me into her own rhythm. </p><p>"Wait", she whispered in a really low voice. </p><p>  She placed her legs between mine. Our bodies were now connected, moving together. I had never done that before, but still, it was really familiar. Her taste. How the softness of her skin felt in the tip of my fingers, and how she knew what kind of movements would make me close my eyes for a second and sigh a little bit deeper. I heard pages of books flipping and the lights trembling along with Agatha’s heavy breathing, feeling the same happening to me. </p><p>It was like we had become one. </p><p>We didn’t dress up. There was no reason because I felt that we’d just stay inside forever. Just me and her, woman and witch. She waved her hands and got us something to drink. I could get used to that. </p><p>"This reminds me of something", I said, lifting my glass.</p><p>"The first time we had wine together?", she sipped her drink. </p><p>"Well, it reminds me that you still owe me a dinner."</p><p>  She cracked up and her snort-laugh made me smile too.</p><p>"I do remember that", she said, putting a lock of my hair behind my ear. </p><p>  Agatha was leaning in my direction when someone banged on the door. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes?", she said out loud.</p><p>"Let me in."</p><p>  It was the voice of a man and Agatha didn’t seem surprised. She opened the door with a quick hand movement. I covered myself with one of the curtains while she just stood there, half-naked, staring at the guy wearing a hoodie over his white hair.</p><p>"It’s time", he said, looking at her.</p><p> "Are you sure?", she asked, getting up. I blinked for a second and she was already dressed in a purple sweater with her hair up. </p><p>"Here", he said, giving her a CD. As she held it, the thing turned into a vinyl. And then into a cassette tape. </p><p>"I thought we had more time", she replied to him, but her eyes were on me. </p><p>" What are you talking about?", I said, also getting up despite the stranger staring at us. She snapped her fingers and, of course, dressed me up in a black tank top and jeans before my feet even touched the ground. I got nervous. "Will you tell me what’s going on?"</p><p>"You gotta get out of here", she said in a rushed voice. "Fietro will take you outside the hex and..."</p><p>"I can’t take her", the guy said, moving his shoulders. "The agents already know about that exit. They’re gonna shoot anything that goes through that way."</p><p>"You have super speed!", Agatha screamed, scaring the hell out of me.</p><p>"But I’m not bulletproof, as you might remember. Neither is she."</p><p> I had my arms crossed, waiting for an answer, feeling left out from whatever was happening. </p><p>"This is the price", she said, holding me by my elbows. "If Wanda finds out about you, about us, she’ll have no mercy. And I’m not gonna risk it."</p><p>I sighed, defeated.  </p><p>"Take her home", she said, looking at him. "Don’t let anyone see you two together, and be sure to lock everything. And you - she held me tighter - wait for me."</p><p>  He held out his hand to me. I glanced at Agatha before holding it and everything happened as fast as a heartbeat. The world got blurry when Fietro placed me in his back and just ran until we were in the middle of my living room. At least I was. He was still running through the house, the windows being shut one by one, really fast. Suddenly he stopped in front of me. </p><p>"Wait for Agatha", he said. </p><p>"I will."</p><p>  And I did. I thought about packing, but I had no idea where we’d go, so I just laid on my bed. The weird thing that happened with that CD was also happening to everything else in my house, glitching from older to new, and old again. My wallpapers, the furniture, everything! When my computer turned into a typewriter I closed my eyes just for a second. I was so, so tired... </p><p>  I woke up with Agatha right next to me, breathing heavily. She was wearing a long dress, way different from the purple sweater she had on before. Her hair was also bigger and tangled. For the first time, I actually saw her as a witch. The tips of her fingers were gray like she was holding balls of fire just minutes ago. Maybe she was. </p><p>"I don’t have much time", she said, out of breath.</p><p>I stared at her. By the look in her eyes, I knew what she was going to say.</p><p>"You gotta go first. I need to finish what I started", her voice was breaking. "And I’ll come for you after it ends. I promise."</p><p>  I tried to look away but she held my chin in her warm hands. She was telling the truth. I did my best trying not to cry when I asked her what I needed to do.</p><p>"You’re gonna walk towards the city hall. Just… walk like everything is okay. You’ll see a crowd ahead of you..." she stopped, making sure that I was listening. I nodded "And you’ll keep a safe distance from them until it’s time. I’m gonna make her open a breach in the hex, and when she does, you’re gonna run through it. No looking back."</p><p>"But she’ll definitely see me..."</p><p>"You won’t be the only one running."</p><p>"You’re gonna free everyone?"</p><p>"I’m not doing this for them", she said, staring at me and making one of her magic gestures. A tiny object just popped in the palm of her hand: A ring. "As long as you wear this, no one will be able to get in your head or use any magic against you."</p><p>  She gently put the ring in one of my fingers and smiled at me, only with her eyes. A sad smile. I wish I had something to give to her.</p><p>"I will never take it off", I said. And I really meant it.    </p><p>Agatha was still holding my hand.</p><p>"When the hex opens you can’t hesitate."</p><p>  We both knew that she had to go back to whatever was happening outside. She opened her mouth to say the last thing I wanted to hear. I stopped her right away.</p><p>"Don’t you dare."</p><p>  I violently pressed my lips against hers, a kiss wet by my tears. She was too afraid of losing me to realize how much I also feared to be apart from her. I felt her arms around me, her embrace was the only thing keeping me from falling apart. Agatha closed her eyes and held me tighter for one more second, before waving both of her hands around herself, leaving nothing but purple fog and her scent in my skin. </p><p>“I’m just going first”. I told myself that a few times before opening the door. It was just like any sunny day, which felt wrong, somehow. People walking and chatting. I forced myself to take a step, and then another one. I did that for a while, glancing a few times at the ring on my finger just to be sure that was still there. A reminder of her promise.</p><p>  When I finally reached downtown, the crowd was there. But I couldn’t take my eyes off Agatha. She was flying, her dress just floating along with her hair, pointing in all the directions. She was speaking to Wanda, which I recognized from the magic show. “Focus”, I’ve said to myself, looking away. I took a few steps back, standing a little behind from all the commotion. The crowd was getting bigger and those people were really mad.</p><p>  They cornered Wanda, everyone talking at once until she lost it. She was crying and screaming, lights coming out of her collapsing body like a red lightning storm… chaos. I walked a little bit further, trying to understand what was happening when I saw Sarah. The woman who welcomed me into Westview was choking and so was everyone else. I placed my hands around my own throat, waiting for that same thing to happen to me, but it never did. The purple stone from my new ring was glowing, instead. I blinked a few times, feeling a little dizzy.</p><p>"Use your power and do it NOW!", Agatha said to Wanda, who was now standing. The citizens were all getting up, recovering.</p><p>  Wanda lifted both of her arms and at that moment she seemed like the strongest person I’ve ever seen. Breaches slowly opened on both sides of the hex as she told us to go. She wouldn’t be able to keep it open for too long.   </p><p>  So I ran. Convincing myself to not look back. My legs felt heavier than ever, but I kept on running. The glitch was everywhere now, the whole city looking like a channel with bad reception. I could see agents on the other side, receiving people, calming them down, making calls... But some of them were getting in with weapons and tanks, and that vision almost made me turn around. </p><p> I finally stepped outside that red force field, throwing myself in the arms of one of the agents. I didn’t do it because I was tired or scared. I just needed someone to hold me so I wouldn’t run right back to her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>One more chapter to go! I just wanted to thank you all for reading this crazy parallel and joining me on this trip! I'm overwhelmed by all your lovely comments and reactions. It's been really special to write and share this with all of you. So, let's give these two a closure, shall we? ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus stopped in front of the “Welcome to Westview” sign. We all got off as FBI and SWORD agents kept blabbering about going back to our real lives. I let my mind wander for a while.</p><p>  It had been a week since I ran off the hex, leaving Agatha behind. They got all of us into this facility that, to me, it kinda looked like a prison. “We just need to be sure that the city is safe to come back to”, they said. My room had no windows, but I knew that this wouldn’t stop her. I’d sleep every night hoping that she’d just burst her way in and take me out of there. She told me to wait, and I did. </p><p>  Agent James clapped his hands and brought me back from my daydream.</p><p>"Ok, welcome back, everyone. Everything is perfectly fine. Westview is secure, Wanda is gone. And that’s all you need to know."</p><p>  Some people clapped. I crossed my arms. They wouldn’t tell us anything about what happened after we got out, and that was driving me insane. </p><p>  We stepped inside Westview as if we’re entering a pool, slowly and carefully. The city was way different from the colorful lie we were living. Everything was pretty gray and dark. I passed by my place, the door was still open just how I'd left it. But I didn’t want to get in, not yet. I wanted to preserve a little more of that memory of how it used to be. Lots of families were getting inside their own houses, I could see people packing stuff. I kept walking, getting my eyes used to this new reality when I saw it. </p><p>  Her house. What used to be her house, the place where she took me on that Halloween night. Everything was destroyed. I crossed my arms on my chest, trying my best not to cry. Sword did it, I was sure, to make Westview “safe again”. I peeked around, trying to find any clue when I glanced at her bicycle just tossed aside. I ran for it and when I was about to lift it…</p><p>"Oh, hey!"</p><p>  It was Fietro. I took several steps back. </p><p>"You can have it", he said, lifting it and handing it to me. "I don’t mind".</p><p>I kept staring at him, trying to read his eyes. He smiled at me. </p><p>"I’m sorry. Do we know each other? My head is still kinda messy from all the, you know…"</p><p>"No need to be sorry", I said, relieved that he didn't remember me. Especially naked me. "Nice to meet you. Are you leaving?"</p><p>  I pointed at the two big bags behind him.</p><p>"Definitely. I’m not taking my chances with her again."</p><p>"Wanda? I thought she was gone", I asked, slightly more interested.</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"I shouldn’t be talking about this. I’m sorry", he tried to leave, but I held him.</p><p>"Do you know what happened? After we all left?", I was holding his arm with only one hand. He wasn’t trying to get away, but I refused to let go. </p><p>"I was here", he whispered. "But I can’t talk about it. They made me promise."</p><p>"Please!", I asked. "I’m so confused right now. I need closure. I think knowing would help me to just… move on.</p><p>  I meant it and he knew that. He above all people knew how it was to be unable to control his own mind. So he told me all about the two identical men flying and fighting against each other. He told me about that brave woman that just threw herself in front of Wanda’s kids to protect them, even when she didn’t know that her body was bulletproof. How the sword army was defeated by these same two young boys. And, finally, how both witches kept throwing blasts at each other, a huge battle in a red sky.</p><p>"And then..." he said, pointing at the exact place where it happened. "They got back. But Wanda was… different. She looked like a witch, cape, and everything. And the other one - I could see some anger in his voice - was just on the floor, defeated."</p><p>  I took a deep breath. </p><p>"Wanda left after a while. The agents found me and it was their idea to destroy the place. I used to live here, you know. That’s why Agatha picked me". </p><p>It was really weird listening to someone else saying her name.</p><p>"But if Wanda’s gone… What did you say about taking chances?"</p><p>"Well. I heard something that I never told the agents...", he was whispering again. "Wanda changed Agatha’s witch clothes into casual ones. She told her that she knew where to find her. I think Wanda did to her what she did to all of us, trapping her inside her mind. And that makes me think that..."</p><p>"She’s still here."</p><p>  It wasn’t a question. She was there, in Westview. That’s why she didn’t come for me. Now it was my time to find her. I smiled at him, hopping on the bike.</p><p>"Thank you, Fietro!!"</p><p>"Wait, what did you just call me?"</p><p> But I was already pedaling away at full speed. Looking right and left, trying to figure out where Wanda would place Agatha. Plain sight, so no one would suspect? Or maybe a little bit away from the neighborhood, just to be safe? I felt a few drops of rain falling into my head, wet hair getting into my eyes. There were a few cars on the street and It was hard to keep track of all of them. The orange light of a headlight blinded me for just a second, and it was all it took for me to fall. I tried to get up, feeling dizzy. </p><p>!Hun! Are you okay?"</p><p>I wasn’t ready. But she was right there, in the rain, kneeling in front of me. I had no idea how. </p><p>"Agatha", I said, staring at her. Somehow, I thought she would simply look at me and remember everything. </p><p>"It’s Agnes! A common mistake, tho", she smiled, her hair also getting wet. "Oh, let’s get inside! Let me help you with that", she said while grabbing the bicycle. I got up slowly. </p><p>If I had looked back, I’d see how she stopped, confused for just a split second, after touching the handlebar.</p><p>The inside of her house was cozy and colorful, like a piece of the “fake Westview”. It felt like home. </p><p>"I’m gonna get you something warm. Just a sec, honey." </p><p>She left me in the living room, my heart beating like crazy. “Calm down”, I said to myself. I looked around, trying to find anything that would help me bring her back. There was a shelf with some books, but none of them were glowing. Mundane. I got closer to read some of the titles when something else got my attention. </p><p>A few drawings were on the table right next to the shelf, some of them unfinished. A faceless girl with wings. The back of two women with bubbles floating around them. Pieces of our memories. They were still there, in some corner of her mind.</p><p>"Here you go", she said, handing me a cup of tea. Our fingers touched for a second, and her eyes locked on mine as her smile faded away. </p><p>She let go of the cup and touched my face, just like she used to do. I closed my eyes, waiting for her next reaction. Something was happening and I knew it.</p><p>"Go. Now."</p><p>  It was her voice. But it didn’t sound like her.    </p><p>The rain was still pouring outside. She kept telling me to leave, her eyes locked on me, like a trance. I refused. One of her hands was now glowing with a red fog. </p><p>Wanda.</p><p>"Agatha, please. Please. You need to remember. Please!", I kept saying it while she slowly lifted her hand.</p><p>  I had no idea how, but Wanda was controlling her. Talking wouldn’t help. I took a step in her direction, then another one. She lifted the other hand, a threat that I ignored. Agatha did some sort of magical movement and everything flew into the walls. Everything but me. She wasn’t expecting that. I took another step, getting closer. </p><p>"You protected me long enough", I said, hoping that, somehow, Agatha would listen. "But I need you to come back." </p><p>  I grabbed one of her wrists, trying to ignore the massive red energy that she was holding on her other hand. I could feel the warmth and the light getting closer to my face, I knew that it was my last try. I took off the ring that she gave me and placed it on her finger, screaming by how much strength it took me to do it. We both fell on the ground immediately. </p><p>  I crawled over to her. She was trying to get up. </p><p>"Agatha?", I said with my voice breaking. </p><p>She looked up.</p><p>  Agatha held me tight, touching my face to make sure that I was okay. I couldn’t stop the silent tears from falling. She kissed me several times, on my lips, my forehead, and my cheeks.</p><p>"I’ve missed you..." she whispered, fixing a lock of hair behind my ear. "We gotta get out of here. Wanda knows about you."</p><p>"I had to", I said, holding her hand.</p><p>"I know", she nodded, taking off the ring. The stone was black now. "You won’t need this anymore. I’ll be your shield."</p><p>  We both got up, ready to leave, when the same orange headlight blinded me again, right inside of her living room. Only it wasn’t a headlight, as I realized too late. Agatha put me behind her, staring at that weird thing.  </p><p>  It was like a mirror, but instead of our reflection, we saw a man. He was wearing a cape and a necklace with a glowing green stone.  </p><p>"My name is Doctor Strange", he said, in a calm voice. "And I need you to come with me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys!!!<br/>I have no idea how to thank you all for your kind comments. It's been a blast to write this story and I'm already missing these characters. I'm a little bit attached. Like... a lot. </p><p>Thank you, thank you, thank you. Let me know what you thought of this ending!<br/>My Instagram is @kathrynhahn_brasil if you feel like chatting! I'm all for it! </p><p>And again, thank you! So much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>